


Treehouse Lovers

by BigenderGhost



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cigarettes, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, Hugs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, JUST LET THEM BE HAPPY, Kissing, Larry Is Jealous, Larry Is Obvious, Light Angst, M/M, Neck Kissing, Sal Isnt Stupid, Sally’s Prosthetic, Smoking, i love these boys, the author has no regrets, treehouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigenderGhost/pseuds/BigenderGhost
Summary: Larry has been in love with Sal for a long while now. He finally gets the nerve to make a move.If Sally returns those feelings is another thing entirely.





	Treehouse Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired to write this by a post on Instagram by Howling_Wizard called “First Kiss” It’s really cute and you should go look at it.

Larry sat alone in the treehouse. Sally’s spot along the wall lay empty. Sally himself was probably out, in town, with Ash. The two had grown closer a few years after graduation, claiming it was because they both liked photography. Larry couldn’t help but think it was a different reason entirely, the thought leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. 

It’s not that he didn’t like Ash. No, he absolutely loved her. She was one of his best friends. Had been his entire live. He just couldn’t stand the thought of Sally being with her. Romantically. Larry knew the two were good friends, but he could feel that Sally wasn’t telling him something. If Sally really was with Ash, he would stand by and be supportive just like a good best friend. Didn’t mean it wouldn’t hurt, though. 

Larry ran a hand through his hair, sighing. Maybe today would finally be the day he figured out what Sally wasn’t telling him. If he played it cool and wasn’t blatantly obvious, maybe Sally wouldn’t catch on? Sighing again, Larry realized how unlikely that would be. Sally was very perceptive. 

Larry was so busy wallowing in self pity, his thoughts clouding his other senses, he didn’t hear Sally making his way up the tree. Only when Sally’s head popped up did Larry notice him. 

“Larry Face?” Sally called out to him, prosthetic muffling the nickname. 

“Sally Face!” Larry grinned, turning to face the blue haired boy. His hair was down, he hadn’t worn it up in pigtails in years, he held a bag in one hand. 

“I brought snacks.” Sally said, pushing himself up and away from the trunk of the tree to sit on the edge of the treehouse opening. He grinned, his eyes turning up at the corners the only indication of the grin. Sally stuffed a hand into the bag and pulled out Larry’s cigarette box. He tossed it at Larry. “You forgot those.” 

“Thanks, Sally Face.” Larry’s grin widened as he opened the cigarette box, his lighter already hidden inside. 

Sally stood up and made his way over to his stop, a few feet away from Larry. He sat himself down and leaned against the pillows, pulling items out of the bag. Chips, soda, and his camera that Ash had given him, along with a couple of photos he had already taken. So he was with Ash.

He nudged a soda can toward Larry with his foot, humming quietly as he examined his photos. Larry grate gratefully took grabbed that soda can and opened it, taking a long drink. 

“You and Ash take some good photos?” Larry asked after a fee moments of silence. 

“What?” Sally’s head snapped up, eyes searching Larry’s face. 

“You and Ash.” Larry tried again. “You two get some good photos today?” 

“I wasn’t with Ash.” Sally tilted his head slightly. 

“Oh.” 

“Wait, why would I be with Ash?” 

Larry took another drink of his soda, pointedly not looking at Sally. He could feel the other boy’s gaze boring into his skull. He felt his face start to flush. 

“Larry.” Sally demanded, putting his photos down next to him. 

Larry didn’t answer. Instead he turned his head completely in the other direction. He picked up his box of cigarettes, pulling one out as well as his lighter. He heard Sally sigh in exasperation. 

“Do you think Ash and I are...” sally trailed off, his gaze softening in surprise. 

“Maybe..” Larry mumbled, face flushing even more. 

Sally bust into laughter, arms wrapping around his middle. Larry whipped his head around to look at Sally. “Oh my fucking god! You really thought I was dating Ash?” 

Larry just glowered at him, mouth pressed into a thin line. Sally’s laughter died down, eyes still bright as he chucked one of the smaller pillows at Larry’s face. 

“You dumbass. I’m not dating Ash, and I never will.” 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah, ‘Oh’.” 

Sally shook his head, blue hair flying after his head. His eyes were still bright with laughter and he turned his attention back to his photos. Larry sat there, dumb with relief, face burning. Sally really wasn’t with Ash. Holy shit. Maybe he had a chance after all. 

With a smile dancing on his face, Larry lit the cigarette. He put it up to his lips and took a long draw from it. Blowing the smoke back out, Larry could feel his nerves calming. Sally was here, with him, and wasn’t with Ash. Everything was right with the world. 

Well, almost.

Now that he possibly had a chance, he needed to actually say something. He couldn’t just sit there fucking staring at Sally and expect him to know what Larry wanted. Exhaling another puff of smoke, Larry let himself actually look at Sally. His prosthetic was raised a little in order to let Sally push chips into his mouth, the two straps from the bottom buckle hanging down past his chin. It was now or never he supposes. 

“Hey, Sally Face?” Larry asked slowly, scooting himself closer to Sally. 

“Yeah, Larry Face?” Sally asked, putting down in pictures down and pushing himself up slightly. 

“Want some?” Larry waved the cigarette in front of him. He nudged Sally’s legs open with his knees, settling down between them when Sally opened his legs. 

“Sure.” Sally smiled, unbothered by Larry’s sudden closeness. He reached out for the cigarette with one hand, the other going to lift his prosthetic farther up his face. 

Instead of handing him the cigarette though, Larry snaked an arm around Sally’s waist, taking a long draw from the cigarette. He leaned down, leaning in close to Sally’s face. Sally followed him down, the hand reaching for the cigarette going to the floor, his elbow keeping him from completely falling back against the pillows. Larry’s arm cradled Sally’s back, helping him stay up. Sally parted his lip, understanding what Larry was doing, eyelids sliding down half way. Larry blew the smoke into Sally’s mouth careful to keep in away from the rest of Sally’s face. 

Larry pulled back, just slightly, so that he could see all of Sally’s face. He had seen Sally’s face many times over the years. Many by accident, but the ones where Sally let him see it were the ones that stuck with him. It didn’t matter to him what Sally looked like. Even if he had a glass eye and his nose was a bit fucked up. Even with the scars all over his face and ears, and even a little down his neck. Larry still thought be was beautiful. And pretty fucking metal, too. 

Sally started up at Larry, a closed lip smile sliding onto his face. His prosthetic had completely fallen off and onto the pillows beneath them. Larry didn’t even realize he had laid the other boy to the floor, leaning down to kiss him, until he saw Sally’s face. The blue haired boy was wide eyed, watching Larry closely. His arms were at his sides, fingers twitching slightly. 

Larry suddenly pulled back, biting his lip, face flushing. He didn’t know what he was thinking, doing that. He shouldn’t have leaned in to kiss him. God, he’s such an idiot. He started to sit up, turning his face the other way, still blushing. Sally’s hands suddenly shot out, cradling Larry’s face in his hands. He watched, shocked, as Sally pulled him back down and connected their lips briefly. 

They stared at each other for a second, each scanning the other’s face. Looking for a sign that the other wanted this. Seemly satisfied, Sally wrapped his arms around Larry’s neck, and pulled him down for another kiss. Larry quickly put if the cigarette before his eyes slid shut, he put one hand on Sally’s neck, the other supporting his elbow in order to keep him from crushing the boy beneath him. Sally’s lips were soft and he couldn’t get enough. Larry tilted his head into the kiss, deepening it. His head was swimming. He pushed his tongue against Sally’s lips, who opened up for him. He groaned as their tongues slid together. 

Sally’s legs wrapped around his hips, pulling down against his body. They kissed for a second longer then broke away, gasping and panting. Larry buried his face in Sally’s neck, because holy shit that just happened. He can’t believe that just happened. He finally kissed the guy of his dreams. That really happened. Neither of them said anything, too busy trying to breathe. 

“I don’t think I can even let you go.” Larry whispered into Sally’s neck, tightening his hold on him. 

“You don’t have too.” Sally whispered back. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

A comfortable silence fell over them. Larry breathing in Sally’s scent, arms wrapped around him. Sally’s hands were still buried in Larry’s hair, giving little tugs every once in awhile. Larry pulled away from Sally’s neck suddenly, staring down the the blue hair boy. His face was flushed and his lips red from kissing. His hair was messy and his shirt was riding up his stomach. He looked positively beautiful. 

“I’m in love with you.” Larry blurted, hair falling down into Sally’s face. Sally simply smiled at him. 

“I know. I’m in love with you too.” 

Larry felt the grin crawling over his face. Sally loved him. Really loved him. Just like he wanted him to. God damn he was happy. Sally looked equally happy, eyes bright and a smile on his lips. 

“This is really happening, isn’t it?” Larry asked quietly. 

“Yup. About damn time, too. I was wondering when you were gonna do something.” Sally laughed, leaning up to press a kiss to the corner of Larry’s mouth. 

“Wait, what?” 

“I was wondering when you were gonna do something. I’ve known about your feeling for a while now, Larry. I was dyin’ over here waiting for ya.” 

“You knew?!” Well that’s news to him. “Why didn’t you say anything?” 

“Hey!” Sally shouted indignantly. “I thought you would act sooner than this. Don’t blame me.” 

“So you knew all this time, and didn’t do anything about it? My my, Sally Face. I didn’t know you liked seeing me suffer.” 

That earned him a pinch to the side. Larry laughed, laying his head back down in Sally’s neck. His pressed a soft kiss to his neck, relishing the shiver it caused.

Larry tilted his head up, his lips tickling the shell of Sally’s ear. “So this means you’ll say yes to being my boyfriend?” 

Sally shivered, biting his lip. “Of course, you dumbass.” 

“Good. Cause I love you, Sal.” 

Sally looked taken aback by the sudden use of his real name, but smiled anyway. “I love you, too, Larry.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll probably write smut for these two dorks at some point. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
